


Of What Could Have Been

by FukubeSouhei



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crush, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Memories, Romance, liper, or is it something more than that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukubeSouhei/pseuds/FukubeSouhei
Summary: Somehow, those memories are real.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! So this is a pretty old fic. The first and second chapters basically happens during HoO plot (after HoH to be exact) and the third chapter is post BoO. I am okay for Calypso but I was originally a hardcore LiPer shipper and they just don't leave my heart. Enjoy! :)

When the mouth of the bottle pointed at Leo, he was certain he shouldn't have agreed on Piper when she suggested "Spin the Bottle". All eyes landed on him when the glass stopped spinning. He was thinking of something that would stop them from asking truth or dare.

Tell them he's suddenly sleepy? No one would buy that.

Fetch them some drinks? They are probably more interested in torturing him than quenching their thirsts.

They gave him much time to think of an escape plan, which didn't really help. All plans he could think of weren't fool proof. Hazel said the words first.

"Truth or dare?" She asked, her lips slowly forming into a curve.

He thought about it. Dare? He suddenly remembered Percy picking dare, and what they made him do wasn't fun at all. It was embarrassing, and nobody could blame them. What's the point of this game anyway but getting yourself into all sorts of trouble.

He decided to pick truth.

Perhaps half of the people in the room stopped smiling. Perhaps they were just too stunned that Leo chose truth instead of dare. He wasn't the type of person who would say a lot of secrets, after all. Or probably, they were just too confused on what to ask him.

The last choice was probably the most accurate.

For a moment they were all silent, as if they don't know what to say. Which was pretty much true.

"No? Okay let's skip." Leo said, hoping it would convince them. But they weren't convinced at all.

"Wait wait." Piper said.

"Oh come on, Pipes." He pleaded. "You won't get anything good from me at all."

"Should we ask him about who he was thinking of when we found him back. You know, that time after Khione made him fly?" Piper suggested.

"Probably." Percy said. "But I tell you, I think I know who that person is already."

All eyes turned to Percy, including Leo's, which was probably wider than the others.

"Whoah whoah. It's just a guess." Percy said, holding his hands up as if he was under arrest. He looked straight into Leo. "Do I know her?"

Leo didn't answer, but the look on his face was too obvious. It read yes.

Percy chuckled. "Yeah I think I know her." The others weren't very amused. Annabeth, surprisingly, was as curious as everyone else. She nudged her shoulders at Percy, who was smiling beside her. "Who is it?" She secretly asked.

"You'll just have to wait before the bottle lands on me." Percy said, smiling at Leo. Leo wanted to thank him. Percy had helped him out of an awkward situation. Now the next thing he needs to do is to keep the bottle away from Percy the next time they would spin it.

Then Jason stood up. Everyone looked at him. "I'm just going to get some food." He said. "All this sitting and spinning has made me hungry."

"Oh please you are just trying to avoid the next turn." Hazel said.

"Nope." Jason said. "I'm hungry." Jason said, half lying. He was afraid, after all that if the bottle would land on him, they would ask him sort of the same question they did with Leo.

Leo sighed. He wished he could go with Jason. But…

"Oh. I've got a good one." Frank said.

"I hope it's good for me too." Leo said.

Frank smiled before turning to Piper, who was as confused as Leo when Frank did so.

"Before Jason, you and Piper were… pretty close."

"Yeah?" Leo said. He was starting to get a little nervous. Well, if they're going to ask him something about Piper, that wouldn't be too hard. He knows her a little too well. He was her best friend after all. And she, his best friend too.

He knows that she shudders a bit whenever they watch a movie in which her father is starring in, and the girls at the back woo on his acting skills. He knows she hates bugs, beetles particularly. He knows she almost drowned one time when they were playing in wilderness camp, if only he hadn't saved her.

Yet she still jumped on the water when he came back from an underwater tour. And he got a kiss on the cheek too.

"Soo… were there instances when you think you liked her more than a friend?" Frank continued.

Crap. He didn't think of that question, he didn't manage to dodge it. He nervously looked at Piper, who was trying hard not to laugh. Why would she think this is funny anyway?

His hands were now caged with Hazels, and it would be pretty painful if he decided not to answer the question. Hazel's got a tight grip, after all. "Ahhh." He can feel Hazel's grip tightening a bit.

"Wait, that's not a valid question." Leo said. "Hera messed with our minds, after all. Right Pipes?"

"Yeah." Piper said, though she was still laghing.

"Either way. Instincts." Frank said.

"Yeah." Percy agreed. "I remembered Annabeth too, even when Hera messed me up pretty bad." He turned to Annabeth and gave her a big grin.

Meanwhile, Hazel was hopeless.

"Ok ok." He said. "I… I don't know. I- I think I did."

They were silent, but it wasn't for too long.

"I mean, come on." Leo said. "Anyone would've fallen for her right? Especially when you know her a lot more than others." He looked at Piper, his eyes looked as if he was saying sorry.

"Seriously, Leo?" Piper said. But she wasn't angry or annoyed about it. She just felt, looked like the same old Piper.

"I guess so." Leo said.

"Are you sure that's not a product of Hera's butting in?" Hazel said.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's kind of different. Like it's from a different kind of memory." He paused. "But- but it doesn't matter anymore. I mean, yeah. It wouldn't make sense now, would it? Everything's different now, everything changed so…" He tried to laugh. He then looked at Piper. "Sorry Pipes."

She kind of laughed too. "Don't say sorry. It's… it's not bad of a confession."

Leo was thankful Jason wasn't there to hear it.

When they were done playing and everybody seemed to be so sleepy, Piper snuck up behind Leo, who was yawning and steering the Argo II's wheel.

"Hey." She said.

Leo almost jumped out of his skin when he heard her. He turned around, still kind of embarrassed."I am never playing Spin the Bottle with those guys again." He grinned, trying to keep his Leo-level on.

"Yeah." She agreed. Before she can continue to say more, she walked closer towards Leo, then she balled her fist and aimed it as his arm, just near the shoulder. It wasn't hard, and she meant it that way. "Was that true, though?"

"Yeah." Leo said. "But… don't remind me. It's really embarrassing, especially when you're the one asking me about it."

"Yeah." She said. "Okay." She stopped for a while, then she landed her little fist on him again. This time, a little bit harder, but it still didn't mean any harm.

Leo looked at her, and he was smiling.

She can't help but smile back too, even if she was feeling teensy annoyed at him.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Piper said, clearly not understanding what Leo just said a while ago.

"Well, I don't know Pipes. We were friends, we have fun, I always see you, I guess that was pretty much enough."

"You think so?" Piper shifted from where she was standing.

"Yeah." Leo said, now keeping an eye on up front. There was silence. Then Leo spoke some more. "Besides, I mean, you're with Jason now. Everything's fine... and I have someone waiting for me." He smiled.

"Who're you talking about anyway?" Piper said. "You don't always tell me a lot of things."

Leo just laughed.

"Like what I've just known today. You like keeping secrets, do you?"

"Sorry." He said. "Do you hate me now?" He was joking.

"No." Piper said. "Never... But still, you're a bit of a… I don't know. I'm calling you a coward, or maybe a bit stupid for not telling me then."

The light from the fireplace on their side was a little too bright.

But Leo's face was a little red, and it wasn't because of the fire.

"Well, Hera messed us up, and when we came back, BOOM. You're with Jason." Leo said, trying to laugh.

"Still." Piper said. "I mean, before that. Why didn't you?"

"Oh. I don't know." Leo said. "We wouldn't know, Pipes. What if I already did? Or What if I didn't?"

Piper looked down. "Yeah. Yeah you're right." She looked up at him, and for a moment the two of them were like back at wilderness camp. The way when Leo was the only one who'd listen to her problems, the way he's the only one who'd see her eyes shine like that when she wanted to clear up something. As it did this time. She spoke. "Hera messed up with us. You wouldn't know, but what if there were instances when I liked you more than a friend too?"

"Oh. I guess… that's not quite possible."

"You can't be too sure."

"Guess so." Leo said. "But then Hera still came… And if ever that was true, it's been replaced with something equally wonderful, right?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, he just called his name.

"Hmmm?"

"You have to tell me who's that girl you said is 'waiting for you' alright?" Piper said, trying to close the discussion.

"Of course. Soon, beauty queen." Leo said, before grinning back at her.

Beauty queen. Only he calls her that, it's became some sort of a nickname he conjured up. And even if that was pretty annoying at first, Piper had learned to like it in some ways. When someone would call her other than her name, she'd know who it was.

"Repair boy..." He stuck her tongue at him. "Promise me when we win this thing, we'd mess up Hera pretty bad too."

"Uhh. I agree with you there, Pipes, but I don't want to turn into some kind of animal or anything."

Piper laughed. "We're just going to ask her a lot of questions. And I mean a lot. I have to confirm if what you said was really true."

"I'm hurt. Don't you trust me that much?" Leo said.

"I want to confirm mine too, okay." She said.

"What to confirm?" Leo asked.

"No more questions. I'm sleepy." She said. "Good night, captain. Don't sleep too late."

"Yeah. To you too, beautiful." He said before turning back and steering the ship to its course.

She misses some things he used to say to her.

The light from the fireplace on their side was a little too bright.

He spoke again before she can leave. "And if you can't sleep." He smiled. "You can always stay with me and talk to me like you always do. You know I have trouble sleeping sometimes too. Just come around here and… like… yeah. Good night." He quickly turned around.

Piper's face was red, and it wasn't because of the fire.


	2. Well, I Might Have Told You

It was almost three in the morning when Leo finally decided to get some shut-eye. Sometimes, he ends up sitting on one of the chairs in the controls room until one of the people staying in Argo II would wake him from his slumber. This time though, he was thinking of a lot of things. And he doesn't want that. He wants to stop those thoughts from clouding up his mind.

He shouldn't have called her that. Does he always call her that? Well, he might have. Back in the days. He wasn't sure, but something tells him he used to nickname her "beautiful", along with "beauty queen", and "Pipes". He puts an arm over his face as he headed towards his room. It was ridiculous getting embarrassed, even though none of the others were up to see him in that state.

He thought that as soon as his back feels the soft surface of his bed, his eyes would be closing until morning. But it didn't work that way. Why did Frank have to ask him something like that, anyway? If he could've foreseen the future, he would've pretended he was sick or anything, sleep, set himself on fire, or anything to undo the very embarrassing act of joining truth and dare.

It's not like he feels the same way anymore. He's not even 100% sure he liked her. Well, perhaps he was 95% sure… Okay that's still a lot… But still!

Piper is his best friend. She always has and she always will. But after she found out about that, Leo wasn't sure he'd be treating her the same way as before without getting red and basically self-conscious and wishing Piper would suddenly forget about it as he tries to make the same old joke and watches her laugh and… Yeah. He's not even sure how he'll face her tomorrow.

And there's Jason. Gods. He had to be very lucky he wasn't there to hear that. There's Jason and he even said that about Piper. Well, curse Hazel's overly tight grip. Why does he have to be such a dork?

He didn't know how much time he'd spent searching for the comfiest position on his not so big but very comfortable bunk, trying to get some sleep. He thought of other things instead. Of the journey they've had so far and the monsters they've faced and how thankful he is they got through with it, anyway. He was wishing they would remain that fortunate and victorious, because wishing they'd never face another monster while being a demigod in a giant ship hovering in the air and a not-so-merciful Titan is reawakening is nonsense. He was thinking about Calypso, and a speech he would give to the gods to free her. And if that doesn't work, then building a boat that would somehow navigate to Ogygia. And on top of anything else completing their quest so he can do any of those things. He was also thinking about his mother, the thought which calmed him the most.

Even if that's the thought that brought him so much pain. The image of his mother in his mind, though far away, is what he holds onto. He felt his hands twitching, moving against his will. He felt as his fingertips hit the surface of the wall, and he slept…

So there was Piper Mclean, a beautiful girl who was very scared and nervous at the same time. It was her first day at Wilderness camp and she barely knew anyone at all. A couple of girls, friendly looking but she isn't really good at making friends… There was that guy who kept on staring at her but he was mischievous and had picked on a fight even though it was his first day as well. There was also that elfish guy with curly hair, who at that time, seemed to be the only one who was alone too, even though the place was bustling with faces everywhere.

And now, it has come into that duration where they have to sleep, and surely she's not into it. She wasn't afraid of the dark, not really, but she didn't like the atmosphere. She didn't like it why the other kids like her had gotten to sleep pretty easily. She was almost crying, crouching and facing the blankness of the wall when she heard a clicking sound from it. It was an awful tune, it doesn't maybe even have a tune at all, just random clicks with differing speeds and length.

It's probably one of the guys on the other room. They have divided the rooms for boys and girls and she had been quick enough to get the bed closest on the wall first. If that's the case then that boy can't sleep as well. Piper tried to return the weird clicks, tapping on the wall randomly so that whoever on the other side might notice that someone was interrupting their work.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?" A voice came from the other side, faintly.

"No." Piper replied, not too loud but enough that the boy on the other side can hear. "I couldn't sleep, that's all… That's…"

"Oh." The boy answered. "Well, we're the same then… Sorry, if I disturbed you with the sounds though…"

"You startled me, but I wasn't disturbed at all…" Piper replied. "What was that anyway? Are you a drummer or something?"

"No! No..." The boy replied. "That's a… a… no I can't tell you 'cause it's embarrassing."

"I won't judge. I don't know who you are. I think it's rude to laugh at other people when you don't know them at all." Piper replied.

The answer came on a little while. "Have you heard of Morse Code? It's a kind of-"

"Yeah. My dad told me about that once." Piper replied. "You know how to do that? That's awesome. How could you even memorize that stuff? It's just dashes and dots."

"My mom taught me about it." The boy replied.

"Was that a message you were doing?" Piper asked.

"Well, yeah."

"What does that mean?" Piper was curious.

"Here comes the embarrassing part…" The boy said.

"I won't laugh. Promise." Piper replied. She can feel a smile curving on her mouth.

"'I love you.'" The boy replied.

What? Did a boy she doesn't know just tell her he loved her?

"But don't get the wrong idea." He quickly added. "I used to do that with my mom. That was for her. See I shouldn't have told you. I'm cringing here of embarrassment right now and you're not even here to see it."

Piper was laughing. She was holding it in, more accurately.

"Hey?" The boy spoke again. "Were you creeped out? Sor-"

"No no." Piper replied. "It's… sorry it's just. I'm laughing, you know but not because it was weird of anything it's just… I really thought you addressed that-"

"Oh. Agh. No. Agh this is horrible. You're terrible. You said you won't laugh. Agh. This is so embarrassing." The boy was saying on the other side. Then Piper heard another sound, much louder with a bit of angriness, and familiar. It was Coach Hedge's.

"Valdez! I can't tell for sure but I'm betting it's you talking right now. Get back to bed!"

Piper had to cover her mouth as well, even if she wasn't making any sound.

"I'm sorry!" Piper said, as soon as Coach Hedge's voice piped down. "I got you in trouble."

"Nah." Leo said. "I always get in trouble."

Piper had to smile. "I don't know who you are though."

"Leo." Leo said. "You've heard my last name."

"Piper. Piper Mclean." Piper replied.

"Mclean, like that handsome actor-"

"Valdez!" Coach Hedge sprang up again.

Piper had to thank Coach Hedge for that one because she doesn't want anyone to crowd over her for the thought that his father was a well-known actor in their area. No, she can't let that happen.

"Hey… Leo!" She said as soon as Coach Hedge's footsteps receded. He must've come over into Leo's bed. Piper heard a grunt. Leo must've acted he was already asleep, she heard fake snoring noises as well. Then there were footsteps again as Coach went to his bed. "Teach me some Morse tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure." Leo replied, his voice lower this time. "Though I don't think I'd approach you first. I doubt I would since I just accidentally told you I love you. I wouldn't get over that embarrassment easily. You have to find me, that would be easy because I always walk alone."

Piper giggled. "Okay. Though I think I might've found you already. Good night!"

"Good night!" Leo replied. Very very silently.

Then Piper woke up. Now grown up Piper, lying on her bed in her room in Argo II, in the middle of the night. A dream huh…

A dream.

It seemed more of a memory than a dream, however.

She heard the occasional taps from the other side of the wall. The clicks still sounded the same the first time she heard it.

At morning, all seven of them were having their usual round of breakfast, except Leo… Because he wasn't feeling hungry. He was feeling a little dizzy for staying up very late at night. He was slamming his head on his bed again when someone knocked on the door.

It was Piper who came in. She was holding a cup of who knows what in her hands. It must've been chocolate. Piper preferred chocolate to coffee back at camp. "I thought I told you not to stay very late up last night."

"Sorry, Pipes." Leo grunted. "I couldn't sleep."

"Does that explain the tapping on the wall at three in the morning?" Piper said, raising one of her eyebrows.

Leo's mouth was left hanging open. He wanted to say something, but it came out a series of "Wha-"s.

"Breakfast is on." She added. Then she left.

Leo put both of his hands on his head and slammed it on his pillow for quite a few times. Why'd he forgotten Piper was sleeping on the room next to him? Oh gods why.

Why did she even wake up in the middle of the night, anyway?

Well, there's nothing to worry about. She didn't understand it, right?

Oh wait, did he teach her about Morse back then? He didn't right? Oh gods, he hoped he didn't.

But no… He did. He did!

This is just too much to handle. He had to avoid looking directly into Piper's eyes for the whole day. Even though she doesn't feel affected towards it as much as he is. It annoyed him that it affected him, honestly.

So when night came he avoided going into his room to sleep as well. He might as well do it on one of the chairs in the control room, as he sometimes does. But then he heard footsteps behind him as he was trying to talk to Festus.

"Repair Boy." She said. Leo doesn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Look. Piper… Pipes, can we just forget it and act as if that didn't happen because I swear I was dying of embarrassment yesterday and now, today as well because heck, sorry I forgot that our rooms were next to each other and I didn't know you were a very light sleeper anyway, and that three word message is for my mom, because yes I still do it until now because it calms my nerves and-"

Leo had to stop talking because Piper was laughing. And he had said enough already anyway.

"Why are you laughing?" Leo resumed talking. "Oh gods, I'm so ridiculous Piper Mclean is laughing at me, I couldn't even crack a simple joke right now to make her go away."

"Sorry, Leo." Piper said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I had a dream, okay? And coincidentally, it was that time we first met in Wilderness Camp and that time when you tapped Morse Code on the thin wall separating our rooms as well, so sorry if I just had to laugh even though I shouldn't be."

"Oh." Leo replied. "Whaaaaat?" Leo was turning away from her now.

"Hey, Leo! You shouldn't be embarrassed like that, you know. I've never seen you flustered like that before. Well, I guess maybe that time when your pants got flown away when we were having our River-crossing lesson." Piper said.

"I forgot to put on a belt! Pipes, we don't have to go back to that unnecessary memory." Leo said.

"Okay. Okay sorry." Piper said. "All I'm saying is that I don't want to lose you. I mean, I don't want to lose the Leo I have known and I have very much liked because of that."

"I can go back to the old Leo, I promise." Leo said. "But you have to admit these series of events are ridiculously plotting against me, so… I guess you should give me a time-out for just today." He was trying to sound convinscing, but he was almost laughing.

"Sure, sure." Piper said.

"Good." Leo said, smiling and walking towards her, messing up her hair. Then he heard a familiar tune. It's not on wood this time, but it's still the same. Piper was tapping some sort of stone in the metal railings on the boat.

Clicks that have differing speed and length. Clicks that sounded similar to what Leo does with his fingers, only a difference at the end, where she had added up three extra letters.

"Guess who still remembers about the thing you taught me after I've known you had a very funny side?!" Piper said, opening her hands and excitedly opening up her mouth after she was finished talking.

"You go back to bed now, Beauty queen." Leo said. "Now!" He was saying, but he was quick to turn around.

"Seriously though that's the only pattern I remember doing even if you'd taught me how all the letters sounded." Piper said, looking at Leo's back, who was now talking to Festus and supposedly ignoring everything she's saying.

"Yeah you've played a good mom because you always did that everytime I found myself unconsciously doing that on the wall." Leo replied, who, despite trying to block Piper's voice with his own, was listening to it, anyway.

"Well, thank you very much. I hope I can be of assistance in calming your nerves down everytime you can't sleep in the near future." Piper said. Leo still wasn't looking at her. "Good night, Leo Valdez. You can talk all you want in your bed now because Coach Hedge isn't there to scold you anymore."

This time, he turned around. "Good night, too. Piper Mclean, who was so flustered as well when the whole camp mysteriously found out about her father being the most famous man in the field of acting, Mr. Tristan Mclean, that she tried to wave of every single girl trying to get her dad's signature for them."

"I'm going now so you should stop talking already." Piper said, walking away inside as she did so.

"Huh." Leo said. "It still works even after all these years. The Tristan Card is still good as ever."

A dream for Leo Valdez as he slept on that night.

A memory dream.

One time at camp when the girl on the other side of the wall can't seem to sleep.

And so it was the first time ever in the history of the two of them that it was Piper Mclean who started to tap on the wall. First time ever that it was Leo Valdez who tapped back for a reply.

And it was different, as you can see, because Leo tapped I love you's on the wall because of the memory of his mother.

But Piper tapped I love you's on the wall, even if her circumstances are quite different.


	3. When He's Back

He was dead.

She was sure about it now. It's been a year already, and her best friend is still missing. It's been a year since they've won the war. A year since she'd start a new life with Jason. A year since the peace between Greek and Romans was implemented. And of course, it's been a year since she survived a camp without Leo.

She wanted to punch Leo. Well, something like that. She had been angry at him because he didn't tell her he was going to sacrifice himself. She wanted to tell him he was stupid. She wanted to scold him. She wanted to. She wanted to cry while she's doing all of that. But even so, she couldn't stay angry, because she missed him.

Until now, she couldn't quite put how she managed that many days without hearing his jokes, without seeing him spontaneously combust himself whenever he's nervous, or without anybody calling her "Beauty Queen". Maybe it's because a lot has changed. She has a lot of friends now. Her life isn't as dangerous anymore. Being Cabin Head is quite fun, despite all the work. Overall, camp is good. Though she knows for sure it would've been a lot better if only he was there.

He always made things better. Back at Wilderness Camp, Piper was sure she only managed to survive through that because Leo was on her side. He was the one who always broke up the fuss whenever people started to push Piper. Plus, it's always a fun day whenever he's there. But now…

Sure, everything's good with her relationship with Jason, but somehow it's not the same without him. She doesn't know where he is now. If he is alive… Gods, she hoped he was alive and happy somewhere. She hoped he was with Calypso, since Piper can remember how his face lit up whenever he talked about that girl. She never met Calypso, not a lot of girls do. But based on Leo's reactions, she can somehow conclude Calypso is a strong girl with high tolerance level who isn't afraid to talk back to Leo and forcefully stop him from playing pranks. Not a lot of girls can put up with Leo's jokes. Piper was one who could. For a long time she believed she was the only one who could.

Leo seems a bit intimidated with Annabeth, especially when they first met. Besides, Annabeth doesn't seem like the type who'd enjoy getting replied with sarcasm, which Leo does quite a lot. Hazel, well… Piper noticed Hazel took an interest in Leo at first, but since there was Frank, that seemed overwritten. Piper knew that Leo felt the same way with Hazel, too. But after he got thrown into the sky, everything was different. So lately, Leo and Hazel agreed without discussion to simply become friends. Even then, Hazel can't stand Leo's jokes sometimes, especially when things start to get serious.

Piper believed she was the only girl who can handle Leo that well. And now, with Calypso, that isn't the case anymore.

Jason had just left to visit Camp Jupiter. Lately, he's been quite busy. He's building up many temples for Gods and Goddesses who are less popular. So now, Piper was sitting on one of the huge rocks in the forest, alone. Just last night, they had played Capture the Flag in the same location. Piper's team even won. It was a lot of fun.

She can't quite put what she's currently doing alone in that place. A few wood nymphs would snicker and wonder what she's up to, then they'd get bored and go back inside their trunks. The sky was perfect. She couldn't see any signs of a storm coming. Well, not like it storms in Camp Half-Blood anyway. She did notice something weird. A somewhat familiar silhouette hovering in the sky above her. The first thing she thought was that it was a bird, but she noticed it seemed to descend, and so it got bigger. She concluded it was a very large bird. But she was wrong. Such wasn't the case.

What she saw was a miracle. It was a huge miracle wrapped in metal, which crashed onto the Earth. A miracle which almost killed Piper on the spot, if she didn't hear someone say, "Move over, beauty queen!"

Beauty queen! It's been a while since she heard that title. She doesn't want to jump out instantly, but the only person who calls her that is Leo. But it seemed impossible. No. It can't be him. He's, he's…

She convinced herself that, but how could she? When overhead, even when her vision was covered with smoke, even when the smell of oil was evident in the air, even when he was hunched up and tangled in wires, even when his face was covered with grease, there he was. He didn't change at all, if Piper were to be asked. He shut his eyes tightly as if he was still preparing for the impact. One of his eyes, his right eye, opened. He coughed, since the smoke was still oozing around him. His nose was on fire. He pinched it to put it out. He looked up to see her, and he tried a little grin.

"LEO!" Piper couldn't help but shriek. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him up, where he struggled to keep his balance. Then she slammed her fist on his chest. She did that as hard as she could. Leo let her do just that. He didn't complain. He didn't say anything. Piper liked that. When she was finally satisfied, she looked up to him, her eyes filled with tears. She wanted to say something, but she can't seem to find any words. She was appalled. She was mad. She was relieved. She was happy.

"You've got strong arms there Pipes-" Leo said

Before he could finish his sentence, Piper hugged him tight. Very tight. And she kissed his cheek just like how she always does when he does something great, or when she misses him very very much. Even with everything, Leo can't help but blush, only a little. Then Piper noticed someone call Leo's name. Leo was quick to turn around. "Calypso!" Then he ran towards the debris that was Festus.

Leo held his hand out to the girl. When he pulled her up, Piper noticed how beautiful Calypso was. No wonder Leo fell for her. She was cute, but she looked like someone who didn't mind getting her hands dirty with grease. Even with all the commotion around, her braided hair coming loose, her white clothes stained with black, she was pretty.

"Pipes!" Leo called to her. "You said you wanted to meet Calypso, right?"

Piper smiled, though she wondered why she found it quite hard too. Maybe she was just too shocked. This is the first time Piper have seen Leo with a girl. With a girl!

Not only that, she was worried. Before Piper can hold her hand up for Calypso, the other campers suddenly appeared from around them.

Leo was moving over to Festus' head, where he spoke to him with words of encouragement and plans to fix him as soon as possible. Then they heard someone speak.

"What's the commotion here?" One camper said, who was Travis Stoll. He scanned his eyes on the scraps of metal scattered on the forest floor while his mouth opened up bigger and bigger. He finally let out a word when he saw Leo. "LEO!?"

As soon as Travis said his name, all the other campers turned their attention from the chaos in front of them to the scrawny boy.

"Ahh yeah." Leo squeaked. "I kind of… survived guys."

Then everyone was gathering up around him. Piper knew it was going to get chaotic, so she quickly pulled Calypso away before she can get sandwiched by the crowd that was Leo's fans. Piper took another look at the mass before turning her head to Calypso, who seemed afraid and uncertain and friendly at the same time. Piper smiled.

"Piper. Piper Mclean." She introduced herself. "So, you've been keeping an eye on my friend, huh?" Piper flashed a bigger smile. "Thanks for that." She noticed her eyes were getting watery again.

"Yes. Yes I am." The girl replied. Her voice was soft and sweet. It matched her complexion. "He's not that hard to look after, as long as you know when to stop him."

Calypso hit the shot. She really do know him like Piper does. She can't help but agree.

"So, you're Calypso. You know… Leo has been… Whenever he talks... I mean, I'm sorry I punched him... in the chest." Piper wanted to say a lot of things, but everything is messed up so it's quite a wreck.

"No, I do that sometimes too." Calypso smiled.

"I mean… It's just, he's my best friend. I was so angry at him but… I was glad about it, and I didn't know what to feel." Piper said.

Before Calypso can reply, Leo called Piper's name. She turned around to see that the other campers were already going back. Somehow he managed to brush them all off and convince them he'd tell the details letter. Knowing Leo, he must've added he hadn't had a bath for a week straight, just to help. Piper smiled.

"You getting to know with Sunshine?" He grinned.

Sunshine, huh. Piper thought. "Yes, you are a lucky man." Piper said instead.

He walked over to where she and Calypso was standing. He turned his attention towards Calypso. "You okay?" His tone was caring, the type of caring Piper hadn't heard since… since when? Since she sprained her ankle once at Wilderness Camp while she was chasing him?

Calypso nodded.

"You don't look so good. Are you gonna hurl?" Leo added.

"I'm fine, Leo." Calypso said. "Really. And don't you start with the throwing-up jokes again or I might actually do that."

Leo just grinned. "Yeah, but really, you didn't notice that scratch on your arm?" He pointed to a thin red line on the girl's delicate hand. "Must've been when we made that quick left turn. Hit your arm or something. You should get it checked." Leo said.

Calypso hesitated, but Leo insisted. Besides, he was already calling up one of the healers from Apollo Cabin, who happily agreed. Leo eyed him and did that thing where you simultaneously point two fingers at your eyes and then to the person in front of you to indicate you are watching them. He watched as they moved along, Calypso looking back to Leo, who flashed a big grin.

"And don't let her see Percy Jackson!" Leo yelled. "She still not that ready to-"

"Leo!" She said. That stopped the boy..

So Leo and Piper were left alone. Even as Leo kept his sight up front, he can feel that Piper was looking at him. He can feel the smile slowly forming on the corners of her lips. "Stop it, Pipes." He said finally.

She then put both hands on her face, covering her mouth. "Oh my Gods, Leo! I'm so proud of you! I, okay I'm shocked and everything. And I'm still a bit mad at you. Really, you don't see it but I'm actually mad! And you should explain everything to me later on. But, Leo! Calypso!" She beamed at him. They both sat down on a rock.

"You don't think she's a bit flashy?" Leo said.

"Flashy? Which part of that is flashy? Your oil and grease on her attire ruined her flashy get-up." Piper said. "Just kidding. What I mean is she's… she's nice. She's perfect for you." Piper answered.

"I know." Leo said.

"Was it love at first sight then?" Piper said.

"Love at first sight? Pipes, don't you talk to me with Aphroditic Elements or whatever now. Believe me, I didn't like her at first. I mean really didn't like her. And I'm sure the feeling was mutual too."

Piper didn't argue. "You wanted to talk to me that much?" She said, slowly smiling.

"What is this about now?" Leo said.

Piper rolled her eyes. "That you'd send your girlfriend off with an excuse of a little gashed arm so you can ask me and confirm what I think about her?"

"I'm scared how spot-on you are sometimes." Leo admitted.

Piper aimed another fist at him.

"What was that for?" He said.

"I don't know. I just remember how stupid you are for not telling me, then I want to hit you. It's been quite a long time since you've gone. Then you suddenly appear. And you're here now, and you're with her and… Leo I-"

"You missed me, beauty queen?" Leo said before she can finish.

"You have no idea." Piper said, her tone different now, almost like she was about to sob.

"I kind of know. I miss you too." Leo said. "And you know. You know, do you?" He looked at her, his brows raising. "You know that if I ever managed to come back here, which I just did... You'd be the first person I'd look for... You'd be the first person I'd want to see, so… Great job on sitting alone, looking lonely in the forest." He let out a little laugh. "Where's Jason and the others, by the way?"

Piper smiled at what he said. "Jason… Jason's busy. He's at Camp Jupiter for now. Doing his Pontifex Maximus thing." Piper said. "He'd come later tonight. He'd be very excited to see you."

"Cool." Leo said. "How are things going, Pipes?"

"Honestly? Only half-good because you weren't around." Piper replied. "Leo, it's weird and very lonely to be in a camp without you always bugging me."

"Are you shocked? That I'm here now?" Leo said.

"I just told you. Of course. Definitely." Piper replied.

"You don't look shocked."

"I am! It's just there are a lot of emotions mixing up inside me now that I don't know which to show."

"Golden." Leo blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Piper said.

"Your eyes. They're golden with a hint of red, and they have a little glow. You're very relieved and very happy right now, at the same time you're fighting the urge to strangle me. What is that little tint of green? Why? Are you..!?"

Piper can't help but smile. She didn't know Leo can read her with the color of her eyes. Perhaps it was how he seemed to know everything she's hiding without her saying anything first. Maybe that's what a strong friendship does.

"Leo… About before. Calypso… She saw me kissing your cheek." Piper said, getting red of embarrassment not because of what she did, but because she forgot that Leo isn't single anymore, yet she did that.

"Oh that." Leo said. "Honestly, that really was shocking. But you always did that whenever I did something risky but still manage to survive so... I somehow knew it was coming. Yet I still get that element of surprise whenever you do. Don't worry, Pipes. I've told her about you. She knows your nickname's Beauty Queen. Well, besides from Pipes."

"You do?"

Leo nodded. "I told you. I missed you, and to cope with that. I have to talk about you. I missed other people too, so basically I am Calypso's storyteller before she goes to sleep."

Piper giggled. Leo, telling stories. Leo, making a girl sleep through the night. Leo, making a girl laugh. Leo, doing things he does to Piper to someone else.

"Valdez!" They both looked up to see Calypso from afar, walking towards them.

"How's the bandage?" Leo yelled as he stood up and brushed his pants. "What'd you think of the camp? Cool, huh?"

"Yeah you didn't tell me you were so popular. A lot of people have been asking where you are back there."

"Sunshine, some things you have to find out yourself." Leo addressed it to Calypso, and Piper can't help but smile. She looked up to him, who was standing and whose eyes are focused to the girl in front of him. He started to move so he can meet up with the girl, and Piper held out her hand so she can grab his. His head turns to the girl sitting on the rock. For a moment he was surprised, then he smiles.

"Don't worry, Pipes. I won't leave you alone again. I won't disappear again. If I do, I'd let you punch me as hard as you can. So hard that you'd worry that I'll have second thoughts about continuing my friendship with you." He grinned and looked at her for a long while before turning towards Calypso.

I'm a child of Aphrodite. I should know better in controlling these feelings more than anyone else. She thought to herself. She's not in love with Leo, she's certain about that. She already has someone else, and she loved that other guy very much. You shouldn't be that selfish.

She let go of his hand and she wondered how bad it was - what she felt this time as she watched her closest friend be that close to someone else. She wondered about how Leo must've felt like this the first time she got together with Jason. She realizes it's not easy to take in.

She taps her fingers on the rock instead.


End file.
